In conventional positioning systems, using measurements of round-trip time (RTT) between two wireless terminals for positioning may produce inaccurate results. One of the reasons is that the guard interval in orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) packets may typically introduce hundreds of nanoseconds of uncertainty into the measurements, which may in turn introduce hundreds of meters of inaccuracy in positioning.